


Classes during night is bad, makes you do weird shit.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I like it, fuck it, jesus christ its short as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4331997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta should stop that. See what happens? Stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classes during night is bad, makes you do weird shit.

**Author's Note:**

> look at this shit. look at this shit. short. and i am proud of it. be fucking happy.

Nepeta folded her arms, slightly leaning on her desk. Staring ahead, she unconsciously played with her hair.

Having college classes at two in the morning was not a good idea.

She yawned while her professor talked about who-knows-what. After smacking her lips three times, and giving a tiny glance to the teacher, she turned slight over to the left, staring right at her crush. Giggling to herself, she shifted her glance towards the clock just as he turned.

Karkat Vantas, one row and three seats away from her, turned towards her, eyebrows arched. After a few seconds of staring, he went back to doodling on his paper. Shifting on his seat, he was finally in his usual position; head resting on his right hand and elbow holding the paper in place.

After stealing a glance towards his direction, Nepeta stared back at him. Grinning, she rested her cheek on her forearms. Eye-lids slowly lowering.

'Karkat should take his sweater off, it's hot in here! Well I have imagination, let's do that for him, oh yes we should...' Nepeta thought, mentally taking his sweater off. She bit her lip.

'Oh boy, hot mama. Karkat sweety, you need to loose the shirt too. Y'all need to show them muscles...' Nepeta covered her cheeks while Karkat 'took off' his shirt. She slightly licked her lips, looking around nervously. She quickly looked away when she made eye contact with one of her classmates. Fuck nah she didn't want them to see her looking like a tomato.

Once she calmed down, she lowered herself, eyebrows higher than normal. She smirked.

'Dear sweet Karkat, I think it's time for you to lo-' The bell rang.

"SHIT."

Banging her knees on the desk, her mental image disappeared. Slamming her head, she froze. She did not just say that out loud. She heard footsteps going towards her. Fuckfuckfuckfu-

"Yo, Nepeta, you alright? That shit sounded like it hurt like hell." Oh fuck no. Nonononononono-

"Nepeta? Fucking hell, someone is speaking to you." SHIT.

Slowly, she looked up. 

Well.

Naked oh so glorious chest. Sweet mama in heaven oh so help me.

Karkat snapped his fingers. "EYES UP HERE."

"RIGHT YES OKAY I'M FINE I'M OKAY." She was not okay. Her left knee is growing a bruise and her fucking crush is naked.

Karkat rolled his eyes. Sighing he scooted over. "Okay lets see you stand up. If you don't stand straight, I'm taking you home."

Oh fuck ye- no he's still naked oh fuck no. He is not taking her home. She wouldn't last those thirty minutes of driving. She'd fucking DIE.  
.  
Slowly standing up, she shifted her eyes everywhere but Karkat. Naked glorious body gonna make her swoon. Oh shit she winced, hopefully he di- FUCK.

"Hey earth to Nepeta, hello. Yes you came back? You came back okay. Okay lis- LOOK AT ME, okay listen, you're standing up fine, but I want you to walk all the way to the hallway. If you walk fine- LOOK AT ME, if you walk fine I'll let you go by yourself. If you ain't, gotta take you home. Deal? Okay deal."

What the fuck did he say? He's too close for comfort oh shit... Gotta answer gotta answer...

"Yes sir yes!" WRONG ORDER. 

Nepeta gathered her things, her elbow touching Karkat. Once she was done stuffing her backpack, she put on her hat and as fast as her bruised knee could take her, walked out. 

Karkat stared towards the door, frozen. After a few seconds he sighed in relief. Ruffling his hair he walked out, his tan face slightly turning red.  
"Thank god she left."

Nepeta meanwhile, ran towards her car. Growling she unlocked the door, slamming it shut after she got in. She banged her head on the horn, screaming along with the horn sound. Pushing the pedals gonna hurt.

"WHY THE FUCK DID HE STAYED NAKED."

Karkat groaned to himself.

"I should really stop undressing her. She's too innocent."

"FUCKING HELL. SON OF A BITCH. STOP UNDRESSING HIM. SEE WHAT YOU FUCKING CAUSE."

**Author's Note:**

> it happened. this girl finished it. congratulations katherine, you finished a shitty fanfic,


End file.
